Cabinet and cabinet drawers can be built from a variety of materials and with many different manufacturing processes which often depend on the setting in which they are used. Traditional American cabinets or face frame cabinets fix the frame to the front of the cabinet carcass and provide a fixing point for doors, drawers, and other external hardware. Drawer slides generally comprise two primary outer rails that attach to the cabinet and drawer, as well as other inner rails and sub components that work to improve performance and provide both structural and dynamic stability.
Cabinet drawers are often found in recreational vehicles (RV's) or campers in order to store a multitude of objects such as silverware, camping equipment, and more. It becomes problematic if these drawers slide open when RV's are riding on the street or other terrains due to the various forces acted upon and within the vehicle. Inventors have developed catching devices that attach to slides in order to prevent drawers from sliding open in undesirable circumstances, however, these mechanisms are separate from the sliders themselves and must be adjusted to a certain force in order to function properly. Another problem arises when fastening screws that connect sliders to drawers and cabinets loosen. These pieces come loose due to longitudinal forces produced from the aforementioned RV's movement, as well as when users open and close drawers.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a self-positioning drawer slide with a catching fixture, a latching fixture, a first edge mounting tab and a second edge mounting tab. The self-positioning drawer slide is designed such that the catching fixture and the latching fixture engage each other to secure a drawer from sliding out from a cabinet structure. The first edge mounting tab and the second edge mounting tab provide additional support for the present invention onto the cabinet structure over traditional drawer mounts.